Seule
by Pepe64
Summary: <html><head></head>Une Lisbon dépressive mais sera-t-elle toujours seule? Jisbon!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Désespoir

**Seule**

Chapitre 1 : Désespoir

Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Destiny, joyeux anniversaire !

Tout le monde était réunit Térésa, ses trois frères accompagnés de leurs femmes et enfants. Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Destiny la fille du plus jeune frère de Térésa. A la fin du repas, Miley la mère de Destiny alla voir Térésa pour avoir quelques nouvelles.

Bon alors Térésa toujours seule ?

Comment ça toujours seule ?

Ben oui tu n'as pas eu de petit ami depuis l'an dernier ?

Euh non hésita-t-elle mais pourquoi cette question ?

Regardes toi ! Ton plus jeune frère a déjà deux enfants et est marié tout comme tes deux autres frères. Et toi tu as 37ans et tu es seule ! Prends-toi en main bon sang !

Sur le coup Lisbon ne sut quoi répondre mais intérieurement elle reçut un coup de poignard au cœur. Alors elle partit en direction des toilettes pour aller se rafraîchir.

Ma pauvre Térésa ! Tu es seule, Miley a raison, si tu continu comme ça tu vas vraiment finir seule, mais qui choisir ? Cho ? Non pas assez sensible. Rigsby ? Non il est fou amoureux de Van Pelt ? Et puis non c'est ton équipe et le règlement c'est le règlement. Mais il y a Jane aussi ? C'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant avec son sourire pour pub de dentifrice mais qu'est ce qu'il est pénible et puis non il tient trop à sa femme et à sa fille ce qui est normal mais on pourrait quand même essayer ? NON mais OH ça va pas ou quoi !

La jeune femme s'éclaboussa le visage pour se chasser cette idée et partit dire au revoir au reste de la famille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Un mois après_

Il devait être 22h. Lisbon était dans son bureau en train de remplir des plaintes contre Jane. Il avait été infernal ce mois ci. Comment avait elle pu s'imaginer avec lui. D'ailleurs elle était toujours seule. A part deux ou trois conquêtes d'un soir. Finalement elle allait vraiment finir sa vie seule.

Personne ne m'aime en fait !

Les larmes commencèrent à monter mais lorsque Jane arriva elle tourna la tête pour les chasser.

Tout va bien Lisbon ?

Comment pourrais-je aller bien avec tout le travail en plus que vous me donner !

Désolé

Peut être que vous êtes désolé mais qui est ce qui passe devant Hightower ? Qui est ce qui se colle la paperasse jusqu'à tard le soir ? Tout ça c'est moi ! Et j'en ai marre, surtout marre de vous ! Vous ne m'aimez vraiment pas !

Jane ne parlait pas, il laissa parler sa patronne et plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche et plus il se sentait coupable. Mais il décela un autre sentiment dans la voix de sa chef.

Pourquoi est ce que je ressens une pointe de désespoir dans votre voix ?

Fichez le camp d'ici !

Jane ne se fit pas prier et partit rejoindre son canapé. Lisbon était furieuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait en finir. Alors elle attrapa un papier, un stylo et se mit à écrire. Une fois la lettre écrite elle l'a posa sur son bureau pris sa veste, partit en pleurant et en disant adieu à ce cher bureau qu'elle aimait tant et sans dire au revoir à Jane.

Jane étant dans son canapé, entendit la porte du bureau de sa boss s'ouvrir et se refermer tous comme les portes de l'ascenseur.

Tiens Lisbon n'a pas fermé son bureau et ne m'a pas dit au revoir ce n'est pas normal je vais aller voir.

Il se leva et entra dans le bureau. Tout lui paraissait normal jusqu'au moment où il vit une enveloppe avec écrit dessus : _« Pour Jane »._ Celui-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir :

_Cher Jane,_

_Comment vous annoncer cela. Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je n'en peux plu. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Même si vos plaisanteries me font bosser comme une malade. Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a exactement un mois à l'anniversaire de ma nièce, sa mère m'a retournée la tête en me disant que je finirais seule ma vie mais je suis vite rendu compte qu'en fait personne ne m'aimait. Alors 'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. J'ai été très heureuse de vous connaître ainsi que toute l'équipe._

_Adieu._

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du consultant. Il allait encore perdre une femme qu'il aimait. Oui qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre mais il tombait amoureux de la jeune brune. Rapidement il rangea la lettre dans a veste et quitta les lieux le plus vite possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon était dans sa voiture sur la route. Elle était en larmes. Au bout de 10 min elle s'arrêta à un pont et descendit de son véhicule. Alors elle se plaça juste au bord :

Voilà Térésa. Comme disait Miley tu vas finir ta vie toute seule. Pff je n'en peux vraiment de cette vie de dingue !

Après plusieurs inspirations, elle se laissa tomber en criant adieu !

Xxxxxxxxx

Quelques secondes après la voiture de Jane arriva. Lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Lisbon il bondit de sa Citroën. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Personne. Il regarda autour de lui.

Elle n'a quand même pas sauté ?

Mais il eu sa réponse au moment où il vit un corps inanimé dans la rivière qui ne semblait plus bougé.

LISBON ! NON !


	2. Chapter 2: Complication

Chapitre 2 : Complication

Jane composa le numéro des urgences tout en gardant un œil sur le corps pour voir le moindre geste effectué.

Service d'urgences de Sacramento je vous écoute

Une … une femme vient de se jeter d'un pont !

Est-elle vivante ?

Je…je n'en sais rien.

Bon où êtes-vous ?

Je dirais à 10 minutes de Sacramento au pont du Désespoir.

D'accord surtout ne faîtes rien on arrive.

Mais le consultant n'était pas de cet avis. Dès que les urgences raccrochèrent, il retira sa veste et couru sur le pont pour voir si il n'y avait un autre moyen de rejoindre la rivière. Malheureusement le seul moyen de rejoindre le cours d'eau était de sauter. Jane chercha donc un endroit un peu profond pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en tombant et sauta. Mais arrivant en bas, il tomba sur un rocher et se tordit la cheville il réussit à rejoindre le corps inanimé. Lisbon était pâle, trop pâle avec une blessure à la tête qui ne cessait de saigner. Elle était glacée. Et lorsque Jane pris son pouls, les larmes montèrent et se déversèrent sur les joues du mentalist.

Lisbon non je vous en pris revenez à nous je vous en pris ! Il y a trop de gens qui vous aime pour que vous nous quittiez ainsi et puis…

Les sirènes de l'ambulance et des pompiers vinrent couper le discours de Jane et trois hommes sortirent des véhicules.

Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ici dans l'eau !

Tenez bon on arrive !

Les pompiers envoyèrent une échelle à Jane mais comme celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire avec sa cheville un pompier descendit pour aider les deux victimes à remonter. Une fois arrivée en haut, Lisbon fut immédiatement envoyée aux services d'urgences.

Puis-je aller avec elle ?

Non Monsieur c'est trop dangereux, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, nous devons soigner votre cheville et puis appelez un ami pour vous faire raccompagner.

Bien !

Alors une fois le bandage fait Jane appela Cho pour se faire ramener.

Euh Cho ! Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

Je t'écoute

Je suis au pont du désespoir et j'ai besoin que tu m'amènes à l'hôpital.

OK mais qu'est ce que tu fais là bas ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?

Qu'est ce que j'y fais je te le dirais dans la voiture et pourquoi je ne peux pas m'y rendre seul c'est parce que je me suis tordu la cheville.

Bon t'inquiète pas je suis là dans 5 à 10min.

D'accord et euh…ça te déranges de me prêter un survêtement je suis trempé jusqu'aux os ?

Euh…oui oui à tout de suite.

Xxxxxxx

Au bout de 10 min, une voiture apparue dans l'obscurité et se gara devant le mentalist.

Allez monte !

Est-ce que tu m'as apporté ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Ah oui oui tiens j'ai pris le plus grand que j'avais.

C'est gentil pour moi dit Jane avec un grand sourire. Mais merci !

Jane se changea donc en survêt et rangea son linge détrempé dans le coffre du véhicule de son ami.

En route ?

C'est partit ! Et euh tu m'expliqueras sur le trajet ce que tu faisais ici ?

Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et pendant le quart d'heure du trajet, Jane expliqua tout à Cho, du désespoir de sa patronne qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à l'arrivée du SAMU mais sans lui parler de la lettre. Et plus l'histoire continuait et plus Cho aller vite pour rejoindre sa boss le plus rapidement possible.

Xxxxxxx

Une fois arrivés aux urgences Cho aida Jane à marcher avec sa cheville en moins.

Térésa Lisbon s'il vous plait. Elle vient d'arriver dans une ambulance.

Mm… AH oui elle est en soins intensifs, la chambre 17 au fond du couloir à droite.

En soins intensifs ? Euh…merci !

Les deux acolytes prirent la direction de la chambre de leur patronne lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

On a un problème en soins intensifs la chambre 17 !

Chambre 17 ? Mais c'est la chambre de Lisbon au mon dieu !

Un groupe de médecins débarqua dans le couloir. Une dizaine environ. Ca à l'air vraiment grave. Jane et Cho s'approchèrent de la chambre mais un médecin les arrêta et leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir. Tous les deux entendaient la voix des médecins s'affoler, les bips des machines qui faisaient la fête, s'arrêtaient et refaisaient la fête. Alors Jane pleura pour faire évacuer la pression et Cho le réconforta.

Au bout d'une heure un médecin arriva en direction des deux hommes. Il avait l'air triste.

Ca y est c'est fini pensa Jane.

Vous êtes là pour la patiente Térésa Lisbon ?

Ou…oui.

Vous êtes de la famille ?

Cho allait répondre non mais Jane le coupa et dit :

Oui je suis son mari et il montra l'alliance

Mais la patiente ne portait pas d'alliance ?

C'est parce que l'on vient de se disputer !

Et Cho approuva les propos de son ami.

Ah et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer !


	3. Chapter 3: Verité

Chapitre 3 : Vérité

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de nos deux hommes même à ceux de Cho.

Elle… elle est morte ?

Qui ?

Ben Térésa Lisbon.

Ah elle non tout va bien. Bon elle est tombée dans le coma suite à la perte importante de sang.

Mais elle n'avait qu'une blessure à l'arcade. Certes elle saignait beaucoup mais pas de manière importante.

Ah non, on a été obligé de sortir votre enfant de son ventre elle n'a pas supporté le manque d'oxygène.

Enfant… elle ?

Oui votre femme était enceinte d'environ 6 mois d'une petite fille mais vu la taille de son ventre elle a dut faire un déni de grossesse. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

En…enceinte ? Lisbon ?

Ben oui le bébé n'a pas pu arriver là tout seul, non plus ! Bon sur ce je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à soigner.

Jane et Cho se regardèrent. Lisbon enceinte ? Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Ils rirent quelques secondes puis entrèrent dans la chambre de la patiente. Elle était perfusée et avait un tuyau dans la gorge. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait, elle semblait paisible. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du corps.

Euh Jane je vais aller prévenir les autres.

D' accord moi je reste ici.

Dès que Cho sortit de la chambre Jane s'approcha de Lisbon et lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la contempla.

Lisbon qu'est ce que vous avez fait, il y a plein de personnes qui t'aime je t'assure. Je vous en pris réveillez vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Je vous en pris. Vous ne le savez peut être pas mais vous m'avez fait revivre lorsque vous souriez quand vous rougissez, quand vous me criez dessus. Je ne sais pas je me sens bien avec vous et puis…

Cho entra à ce moment-là.

Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivent d'ici une demi- heure.

Ok

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dit répondit le consultant en baissant les yeux.

Tu es sûr ? Vraiment sûr, Jane ? Tu sais qu'avec moi tu es un très mauvais menteur !

Bon elle m'a laissé une lettre, tiens.

Cho s'en saisit et commença à la lire.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ! Il y a plein de personnes qui l'aiment.

Je sais. Mais elle ne s'en ai probablement pas rendu compte.

Coucou Lisbon va bien ? Désolés mais on a fait aussi vite que possible et… Oh mon dieu Lisbon ! Non ! mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Elle est dans le coma. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang en rejetant son bébé.

Un… un bébé ? Rejeté ?

Oui Lisbon était enceinte de 6 mois mais elle a fait un déni de grossesse et oui rejeté car son enfant n'a pas supporté le manque d'oxygène.

Oh ! Mais c'est horrible et quand est ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?

On ne sait pas.

Et que disent les médecins ?

Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer avant 48h.

Ah ! Mais que c'est il passé pourquoi est elle dans cet état demanda Rigsby

Cho ne vous a pas expliqué ?

Non il nous a dit de venir ici car Lisbon avait eu un problème.

Bon elle a dut faire une dépression car elle est partit du bureau en pleurant et je l'ai retrouvé dans la rivière sous le pont du désespoir.

Oh la pauvre !

Mais soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

Les visites sont terminées depuis 2h ! Allez-vous-en !

Le groupe n'eu le temps de dire quoi que soit que l'infirmière les fit sortir de la chambre.

Bon ben on va rentrer bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit à toi aussi Van Pelt.

Et toute l'équipe rentra chez elle-même Jane.

Xxxxxx

Une fois chez lui, le consultant se fit une tasse de thé et s'installa sur son canapé avec son breuvage et ressortit la lettre de sa veste. Il la relut plusieurs fois et à chaque fois les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'un des êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. C'était elle qui l'avait fait revivre depuis la mort de sa famille, avec ses sourires, ses joues rouges. Il ne s'imaginait pas comment pourrait être sa vie sans elle. Sûrement triste, monotone et se serait probablement jeté d'un pont. Il passa la nuit à penser et à réfléchir.

Xxxxxxx

Le lendemain, au CBI, l'ambiance était morose. Il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours. Rien que des rapports à terminer. Jane passa la journée à l'hôpital à observer les moindres faits et gestes de la patiente. Soudain une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

Oh Bonjour ! Désolée je ne vous avez pas vu.

Ce n'est pas grave. Comment va-t-elle ?

Et bien ses constantes sont bonnes, mais elle est toujours dans le coma. Mais si je peux me permettre qu'est –il arrivé à votre femme ?

Ma… ah oui ! Euh et bien on s'est disputé très fort, elle a retiré son alliance et est partit de la maison. Je l'ai retrouvé en dessous du pont du désespoir.

Ouille vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de la retrouver rapidement et d'avoir appelé les secours aussi vite. A 5min près elle ne se serait jamais réveillée.

Ja…jamais ?

Oui jamais comme je disais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Bon je repasserais dans 5 à 10 min

Jane resta quelques secondes sur le fauteuil seul dans la pièce avec Lisbon. Puis il s'installa sur son lit et lui tenait la main.

Bon Térésa, si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Vous avez dit dans votre lettre que personne ne vous aimait ce qui est totalement faux. Regardez toute l'équipe est venue vous voir. Hightower voulait venir aussi mais sa fille est malade. Et moi aussi je vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Plus que de l'amitié je suis réellement fou amoureux de vous et je ne saurais dire depuis quand. La preuve que je vous aime est que si vous mourrez je meurs avec vous. Vous m'avez revivre, re sourire et pour cela je vous en remercie. Bon je vais rentrer au CBI donner de vos nouvelles.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il se releva et partit mais au moment de franchir la porte, les bips des machines s'affolèrent.

Lisbon !


	4. Chapter 4: Réveil

**Me revoici avec la suite de ma fic! Merci à Meme333, janeandteresa et à LAurore d'avoir commenté a fic!**

**Chapitre 4 : Réveil**

L'infirmière arriva en urgence.

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Mais…

Monsieur qu'avez-vous fait ?

Mais rien je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé.

D'un seul coup trait de l'électrocardiogramme devint plat, puis 5 secondes après il redevint normal puis se raffola. Et Lisbon se releva en inspirant très fort et commença à s'étouffa à cause du tuyau dans sa bouche. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à retirer à retirer sa gène. Jane était pétrifié par la scène il n'avait pas bougé.

Qu'est ce qui se passe où suis-je ?

Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Sacramento Madame.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Et bien vous avez fait une tentative de suicide mais heureusement que votre séduisant mari est arrivé à temps.

Mon… mon mari ?

Oui votre mari dit l'infirmière en montrant Jane du doigt alors que celui-ci faisait un grand sourire content d'entendre la voix de Lisbon.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir mais ses joues rosirent à l'idée que Jane soit son mari.

Bon et bien je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux. Vu que vos constantes sont bonnes, vous m'appelez en cas de problèmes.

Bien madame fit Jane avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté.

Bon comment vous sentez vous pas trop dans les vapes ?

Un peu mais ça peut aller. Mais j'ai plein de questions dans la tête.

Vous voulez savoir maintenant ou vous préférez vous reposer ?

Je veux bien me reposer un peu.

D'accord je vais prévenir les autres que vous vous êtes réveillé.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Lisbon encore un peu dans les vapes ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Puis Jane partit de la chambre et les joues de Lisbon étaient toutes roses.

CBI ?

Van Pelt ?

Oui ?

C'est Jane. Lisbon vient de se réveiller encore un peu dans les vapes mais elle va bien par contre elle a besoin de repos.

D'accord je préviens Cho et Rigsby de ton appel.

Ok à plus.

Lorsque Jane revint dans la chambre. Lisbon s'était endormie. On aurait dit un ange qui dormait. Et Jane fut tellement attiré par cette ange qu'il s'approcha, la borda et l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit à la cafétéria pour se préparer un thé. Par contre, il ne vit pas que sa patronne avait rougi.


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolée d'avoir été longue mais avec les cours ce n'est pas facile. j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Merci à **janeandteresa** et à **solealuna.**

Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Une heure après, Lisbon se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit quelqu'un dans le fauteuil de sa chambre la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour belle endormie

Ne me dîtes pas que m'avez regardé dormir ?

Et si !

Oh non dit-elle en rougissant, j'espère que je ne me suis pas ridiculisée.

Non ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste ronflé et dit que vous m'aimiez.

QUOI ! Non sérieusement Jane.

Je rigole !

Ouf !

Vous avez eu peur de quoi ?

D'avoir des choses qui sont totalement fausses.

Et Jane souriait de plus en plus.

Quoi ?

Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir et de vous entendre.

Mm…

Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques explications ?

Sur ?

La lettre, votre acte… Vous vouliez mettre fin à votre vie quand même ! Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps ! A cinq minutes près, vous ne nous auriez jamais revu !

Cinq minutes ?

Oui seulement cinq ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ailliez fait ça. Je croyais être votre ami.

Mais vous l'êtes Jane.

Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ?

Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de la peine en plus de la votre.

Alors maintenant ça va être de ma faute !

Non je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'en avais marre de cette vie, d'être seule.

Mais vous n'êtes pas seule vu que nous sommes là.

Je sais que vous êtes là, vous et l'équipe, mais je parlais de seule amoureusement. J'ai 37ans et je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses ou alors elles ont toutes tournés aux cauchemars.

Et vous croyiez que la mienne n'a pas tournée aux cauchemars.

Pardon Jane je suis désolée… j'ai agis sans réfléchir et…

Une douleur vive et fugace fit courber Lisbon qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Aie !

Ca va ?

Ben non ça ne va pas quelle question. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal en bas du ventre ?

Mais lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur la zone douloureuse et sentit quelque chose de gênant, inhabituel mais celle-ci reconnu la chose en question.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un pansement en bas du ventre ?

Ah…Euh… comment dire … euh… Vous étiez enceinte et vous aviez fait un déni de grossesse. D'après les médecins vous en étiez au septième mois et avec votre suicide votre petite fille n'a pas supporté le manque d'oxygène et elle est morte dans votre ventre. Donc les médecins ont du vous opérer pour la sortir et comme vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, vous êtes tombé dans le coma.

Lisbon avait la bouche grande ouverte, surprise.

Moi enceinte ? mais j'ai continué à avoir mon cycle et mon ventre n'a pas grossi.

Tu as fait un déni de grossesse.

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Moi mère ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

Non je ne rigole pas. Vous étiez réellement enceinte de 6 mois.

Jane n'avait pas son sourire. Il été vraiment sérieux alors ? 6 lois ? Avec qui était-elle il y a 6 mois ? Oh non ! La soirée annuelle du CBI. Toutes les images lui revinrent en tête

Vous avez trouvé le père ?

Euh…oui dit-elle en rougissant.

Pourquoi est-ce que vous rougissez il n'y a pas de honte.

Vous n'avez pas vu ma petite fille ?

Euh non. A vrai dire je n'étais pas dans la salle d'opération.

Si je vous dis qu'elle aurait pu avoir les cheveux blonds bouclés et les yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan et un charmant sourire. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Alors vous avez une petite idée?


	6. Chapter 6: Explication

Chapitre 6 : Explication

C'est moi le père ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Et bien, vous vous souvenez de la soirée annuelle du CBI ?

Euh… Oui

Et bien nous avions un peu enfin beaucoup bu et arriva ce qui arriva.

Jane était très surpris. Lui et sa patronne avait… non ce n'est pas possible.

Lisbon sentit le malaise du mentalist, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête dans ses bras pour se cacher. Jane remarqua le changement de position de sa patronne et compris que son absence de réponse l'avait blessé.

Pardon Lisbon je réfléchissais

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, mais Lisbon se débattait puis finit par céder profitant de son consultant.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre un autre enfant et de vous avoir fait peur Jane !

Mais comment avez-vous su que je saurais à ce pont là ? Il y en a une dizaine à Sacramento.

Grace au nom : c'est le pont du désespoir. Et puis j'ai souvent été là-bas pour pleurer et euh pour mettre fin à ma vie. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le courage de sauter à vrai dire.

Oh Jane ! Merci d'être venu me chercher !

Et celle-ci lui sauta au cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Mais le consultant sentit sa veste s'humidifier. Son amie pleurait.

Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?

Parce que j'ai fais la plus belle connerie de ma vie !

Mais vous êtes sauvé il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant !

Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. Mais euh… je peux vous une question ?

Oui.

Pourquoi m'avez-vos sauvez ?

Parce que je tiens à vous. Vous faîtes partit de ma « famille »avec l'équipe et je ne me permettrais pas de laisser partir un membre. Et puis…

Euh Jane je peux vous dire quelque chose ?

Oui allez-y

Bon j'aimerais que vous me laissiez parler jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

D'accord

Bien lorsque j'étais dans le coma il faisait noir, très noir. Et puis j'ai entendu une voix si douce qui me parlait et qui me disait de revenir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis j'ai vu une lumière au loin. Puis lorsque cette voix s'est tu j'ai senti une chaleur dans mon corps, je me sentais si bien et lorsqu'elle est parti j'ai eu envie de la retrouver, de ressentir cette sensation. Et là une force m'a poussé vers la lumière et je me suis réveillée. Quand j'ai vu que c'était vous qui étiez dans ma chambre, j'étais si heureuse de mettre réveillée. Surtout quand l'infirmière m'a dit que mon mari était là et qu'elle vous a montré. Je vous ai lancé un regard noir mais au fond de moi j'étais contente d'être votre « femme ». Bon c'est vrai qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu des pensées pas très catholiques.

Jane afficha un grand sourire et rigola.

Mais c'était sous l'effet de la morphine ! dit-elle en essayant de se cacher le plus vite possible regrettant d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase.

Jane rigola de plus belle voyant l'attitude de sa patronne. Elle rougissait il en était sûr. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même la tête dans ses bras. Le consultant la pris dans ses bras et réussit à passer sa main pour lui remonter la tête avec son pouce et son index. Elle était toute rouge. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et il l'embrassa tendrement, doucement pour que Lisbon puisse partir si elle en avait envie. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisse qu'elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du mentalist pour approfondir ce baiser. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. A bas le règlement ! Elle se sentait aimée puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Puis d'un seul coup Lisbon se mit à pleurer. Jane l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Lisbon ? Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dut je…

Ce n'est pas vous Jane, je ne regrette pas ce geste. C'est juste que j'ai voulu mettre fin à ma vie à ma vie parce que je ne me sentais pas aimée alors que la personne que j'apprécie le plus m'aime. Je n'ai même pas fait attention je n'ai été qu'une égoïste et je…

Mais les lèvres du consultant se posèrent sur les siennes lui empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Tu n'es rien de tout ça, je t'aime comme tu es.

Mais j'ai failli te faire à nouveau souffrir Jane !

C'est fini Lisbon arrête de te torturer. Maintenant tu es en vie, tu as des personnes qui t'aime et tu as un magnifique et séduisant petit ami.

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule.

Prétentieux !

Mais tu l'affirmes !

Je n'ai rien dit et je ne dirais rien même sous la torture !

Tu ne devrais pas me tenter ma chère Lisbon !

Tu ne vas pas me torturer alors que je sors du coma tout ça pour entendre ce que tu veux sortir de ma bouche ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Et Jane commença à l'embrasser. Lisbon souriait contre ses lèvres.

Ah c'est ça ta torture je pensais à quelque chose de plus cruelle moi et puis…

Réussit-elle à dire avant que Jane ne renforce le baiser. Elle souriait et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas dire ce que voulait entendre le consultant. Mais une personne entra dans la chambre et vint perturber un moment de bonheur.

Ca va ! Je voix que l'on ne s'en fait pas !

Le couple se sépara et prit peur lorsqu'il vit qui était la personne en question .


	7. Chapter 7: OH non!

Ca y est j'ai fini le chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 7 : Oh non !

- Oh non tout mais pas ça. Ca y est ma carrière est finie !

- Agent Lisbon que dites-vous ?

- Rien Madame désolée…

- Bien, heureusement que j'arrive à temps pour faire céder cette mascarade.

- Ce n'est pas une mascarade Madeleine !

- Euh Jane je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de l'énerver.

- Attends elle ose dire que notre amour est une mascarade.

- Notre amour c'est vite dit. Et puis Jane calmez-vous s'il vous plait ?

- Ah maintenant tu me vouvoies ? Ce n'était pas le cas il y a 5min ! Tu me dégoutes Térésa, si j'avais su je ne serai jamais venu te sauver sous le pont ! J'étais même prêt à laisser tomber ma vengeance pour toi, mais c'est fini ! Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, j'allais te faire confiance mais ce n'était que du vent. Alors je ne te regarderai plus comme avant et demain j'apporte sur votre bureau Madeleine Hightower ma démission !

- Jane, non je vous…pardon…je t'en pris réussit à articuler Lisbon alors que les larmes menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Elle essaya de se lever mais sa cicatrice en bas du ventre l'en empêcha. Alors elle vit Jane sortir du couloir et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se cacher de sa chef Hightower.

- Bon…euh… désolée de vous demander ça Agent Lisbon, mais je suis obligée de vous rappeler le règlement mais vous savez que les relations intimes sont formellement interdites au sein d'une même équipe du CBI. Alors est-ce que…

- Non nous n'entretenons pas de relation Jane et moi.

- Mais vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce que peut vous faire faire la morphine. Et puis il est si agaçant, je ne pourrais jamais me mettre avec lui. Si on se mettait un jour ensemble, les poules auront des dents !

- Bon…euh très bien…Hum sinon vous allez bien ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux lui répondit-elle la rage encore présente en elle

- Mais que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fais une dépression et j'ai tenté de me suicider pour des raisons personnelles !

- Ah et bien je vais devoir rentrer, ma fille a attrapé la grippe. Je passais pour avoir quelques nouvelles. Reposez vous bien ;

- Merci et euh madame est ce que vos pouvez demander à Jane de revenir s'il vous plaît, Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

- Oui bien sûr ! Il va falloir que je les surveille tous les deux pensa-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Celle-ci chercha le consultant dans le couloir mais ne le vit pas. Elle partit donc à l'accueil pour se renseigner.

- Excusez moi vous n'auriez pas vu un homme, grand, blond, aux yeux bleus et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces.

- Euh si il se dirigeait vers la sortie et il avait l'air très en colère et mal en point.

- M***de euh merci pour le renseignement

Celle-ci quitta alors l'hôpital.

- Agent Van Pelt ?

- Oui madame.

- Localisez-moi Jane au plus vite !

- Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dépêchez-vous.

- D'accord je vous rappelle de suite.

Lisbon, elle, attendait toujours dans sa chambre et déversait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : Jane, son consultant, son sauveur. Elle s'était défilée devant sa chef et elle en était pas fière mais vraiment pas du tout. Jane avait réappris à aimer, à sourire, à abandonner sa vengeance mais elle avait tout détruit. Tout l'être qu'elle aimait avait été détruit par sa faute. Elle pleurait de plus en plus. Le temps passait et il ne venait pas. Le mentaliste devait être très en colère contre elle. Elle finit par s'endormir, ses pensées allant vers Jane.

Sur la route, Jane roulait vite comme toujours mais encore plus aujourd'hui. Il pleurait brouillant son champ de vision et il se remettait en cause. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Etait-elle sincère dans ses paroles ? Plus il y pensait et plus il roulait vite. Malheureusement il ne vit pas la voiture arrivait sur sa droite. 5sec après, une DS 21 était en sur le toit avec un pare-brise en éclat. L'autre voiture n'ayant rien reçu, partit pour éviter d'être arrêtée.

- Madame ?

- Oui Van Pelt ?

- Je viens de localiser Jane. Il est sur la route sur la N24

- D'accord

- Par contre il vient de s'arrêter rapidement et son signal est de plus en plus faible.

- Mon mauvais pressentiment grandi de plus en plus. Je m'y rends de ce pas.

- Prévenez-nous lorsque vous aurez des infos.

- Oui oui

10 minutes après l'appel, Hightower arriva sur les lieux. Elle fut horrifiée devant un tel désastre. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout sur le sol autour de la voiture.

- Jane ! Jane vous allez bien ? Jane ! Répondez je vous en pris !

Mais personne ne répondait. Au moment au elle arriva à la fenêtre elle crû qu'elle était dans un cauchemar. Jane avait les yeux fermés et du sang coulait de son visage. En effet, des bouts de verre s'étaient enfoncés dans son visage. Puis Hightower remarque une tache de sang sur sa chemise mais elle vit aussi un énorme bout de verre dépassait de sa peau au niveau de la rate. La jeune femme appela les secours et la police qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme expliqua aux soignants tout ce qu'elle savait. Une fois l'ambulance partit, celle-ci appela son équipe.

- CBI ?

- Van Pelt ici Hightower.

- Vous avez retrouvé Jane ?

- Oui mais il est très mal en point !

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il a eu un accident, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est arrêtait d'un seul coup et que vous captiez de moins en moins son signal. Il vient de partir à l'hôpital.

- Oh mon dieu et est ce que Lisbon est au courant ?

- Non pas encore, je vais vous laisser le faire je vous donne votre journée, je dois rentrer chez moi soigner ma fille.

- J'y vais de suite madame. Soignez bien votre fille.

- Merci

Lisbon venait de se réveiller en sueur. Elle chercha la personne qu'elle attendait mais elle n'était pas là et cela l'attrista. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar et avait besoin de réconfort. Elle était mariée avec lui, avait une petite fille brune aux yeux verts et un garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Ils menaient une vie tranquille et si belle mais au milieu de son rêve sa famille disparaissait et elle vit la personne qu'elle aimait tant gisant dans une mare de sang, le corps blanc comme un cadavre et il ne bougeait plus. Elle le tenait dans ses bras et pleurait lui suppliant de revenir. Mais il la laissa seule dans le noir. Puis elle se réveilla. Voulant se changer les idées, Lisbon alluma la télévision et tomba sur le journal télévisé.

- Flash spécial, il y a eu un grave accident sur la N24 à Sacramento. Un seul homme a été blessé mais il est dans un état critique. Si vous avez vu quoi que ce soit veuillez appeler à ce numéro. Ah oui le jeune homme travaillait au CBI.

Dès que la présentatrice eu terminé, des images s'affichèrent montrant une DS21 sur le toit avec le pare brise en mille morceaux, les bouts de verre tout autour. Puis Lisbon sombra dans l'inconscient lorsqu'elle vit Jane en train de monter dans l'ambulance, le visage ensanglanté.

Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. En attendant remettez vous bien de vos émotions.


	8. Chapter 8: Explication

**Chapitre 8 : Réconciliation**

Madame Lisbon ! Réveillez-vous !

Eum qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Vous vous êtes évanouie mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi.

Soudain les images diffusées au journal télévisé lui revinrent en mémoire. Les bouts de verre autour de la voiture, et surtout celles où sont consultant était en train de se faire ammener à l'hôpital avec un visage ensanglanté.

Jane !

Oh là vous allez bien ?

Pa…Patrick Jane vient d'avoir un… un accident !

Votre mari ?

Euh oui ! Ou est-il ?

J'avais oublié que c'était lui comme vous ne portez pas le même nom. Il est au bloc. Des bouts de verres ont touché certains organes. Mais il est entre de bonnes mains.

Ja…Jane ! Au bloc ? Je…ne me sens pas très…

Térésa ! Revenez avec nous !

Mais elle ne revenait pas. C'était un trop gros choc pour elle. S'il venait à mourir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui. C'était son sauveur déjà parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade et surtout au niveau sentimental car elle n'était plus seule il l'aimait. Mais elle s'était défilée devant sa chef. La dernière qu'ils se seraient vu aura été lors d'une dispute. Alors dans son inconscience, elle repensa aux baisers que Jane lui avait donnés. Ils étaient si doux, si exquis. Si Jane survivait, la première chose qu'elle ferait ce serait de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras. Et elle continua de penser à lui.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Lisbon avec un lit dans lequel un corps dormait couvert de pansement. La soignante le plaça juste à côté de celui de Lisbon puis repartit. Van Pelt arriva dans la chambre et regarda ses deux amis. Elle resta un peu, donna des nouvelles du reste de l'équipe. Puis au moment de partir, elle fit quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et de la jeune femme et les joignirent et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils étaient si mignons comme ça. Puis elle partit.

Deux heures après, Lisbon se réveilla. Elle sentit son bras gauche un peu engourdit. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut le ramener vers elle quelque chose l'en empêché. Et lorsqu'elle posa son regard vers sa main, un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Ses doigts et ceux de Jane étaient entrelacés. Son consultant était donc vivant et avait survécu à son accident. Elle était si heureuse. Elle réussi à ce lever même si la douleur provenant de sa cicatrice l'a fit grimacer de douleur. Alors elle s'allongea sur le lit de Jane face à lui. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement pour essayer de le réveiller. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle repensa aux contes de princesses où les princes réveillaient les princesses par un doux baiser magique. Même si sa vie n'a pas toujours été un conte de fée celle-ci l'embrassa tendrement, doucement. Soudain elle sentit le corps du mentaliste bouger puis deux yeux bleus océan la fixaient.

Jane !

Celle-ci lui sauta au cou et voulu l'embrasser mais le consultant l'a repoussa.

Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait !

Déjà ça va être dur de ne plus me voir puisqu'on séjourne dans la même chambre. Et ensuite j'ai agi ainsi devant Hightower car je ne voulais pas qu'au CBI elle nous surveille sans arrêt à scruter nos moindres faits et gestes, à essayer de voir à travers mon bureau quand tu es avec moi ou même lors des enquêtes sur le terrain. Je ne voulais pas être surveillée en permanence. Patrick je t'aime plus que tout ! Tu m'as sauvé et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime le plus et que j'aimerais le plus. Je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même si tu en as envie fonder une famille avec toi. Je suis même prête à accepter ta vengeance. Ce sera dur au début, mais je serais là pour te soutenir et…

Mais elle fut interrompue par un doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres. Mais il fut vite remplacé par les lèvres du consultant qui lui donna un des plus doux baisers. Celle-ci surprise au début, renforça le baiser en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, les deux êtres se séparèrent. Lisbon avait légèrement rougi et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Qui a t'il Lisbon ?

Je ne suis qu'une nulle. J'ai à nouveau failli te perdre Jane et ces deux fois c'était à cause de moi.

Lisbon ce n'est pas ta faute. La première fois tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi et puis maintenant tu es en vie. La deuxième fois c'est aussi de ma faute. J'ai roulé trop vite et je n'ai pas remarqué la voiture qui déboulait par la droite. Et puis je t'interdis de te traiter de nulle. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus ravissante que je connaisse et ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Lisbon sourit à cette phrase. Elle adorait les moments où Jane la faisait rire lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère. Alors elle s'approcha du visage du mentaliste et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Merci Patrick

De rien Térésa.

Le simple fait que le consultant prononça son nom, donna des frissons à la jeune femme.

Je t'aime Térésa !

Moi aussi Patrick je t'aime au plus profond de moi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi et à bas le règlement !

Lisbon se cala contre le torse de Jane en évitant ses blessures et ils s'endormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Deux âmes si écorchées par la vie s'étaient trouvées et ensemble, main dans a main, ils avanceraient.


	9. Chapter 9: Souvenirs

Et voici la suite de ma fic! Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre! Ca fait un peu roue de secours! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
><strong><br>**

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs**

Agent Lisbon ?

Oui fit la jeune femme endormie

Vous avez une enquête, un meurtre au niveau du pont du désespoir.

D'a…accord je vous rejoins juste le temps de me préparer.

Je vous laisse prévenir Jane ?

Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois la communication terminée, la jeune brune se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se trouvait dans ses draps.

Patrick réveilles-toi ! On a une enquête !

Pff… Cette nuit était si magique pourquoi faut-il que cette enquête vienne tout gâcher !

Je sais mais il faut qu'on se dépêche surtout que nous connaissons assez bien les lieux.

Ah bon et où allons-nous ?

Tu verras là-bas.

S'il te plaît implora le consultant avec des yeux de cocker.

Non et maintenant je sais résister à ses yeux là répondit notre chef d'équipe juste avant d'embrasser l'homme aux boucles blondes.

C'est trop injuste.

Arrête de faire ton Caliméro et habilles-toi !

Bien Madame.

Le couple s'habilla, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner puis partit en direction de la scène de crime. Plus ils avançaient et plus Jane reconnaissait les lieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Cho les accosta pour leur expliquer la situation.

Euh patron on a un léger problème. Apparemment il n'y aurait jamais eu de meurtre mais simplement un suicide.

Et pourquoi cela ?

Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte ou de balle. On attend les résultats du légiste pour savoir si elle a ingérer quelque chose et… boss vous allez bien ?

Lisbon était pâle. Elle partit s'asseoir dans un coin et fut rapidement rejoins par Jane.

Ca va Térésa ?

Oui c'est bon ça va juste un peu de stress mais ce n'est rien.

Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. Même après 6mois les souvenirs sont toujours là.

Et dire qu'il y a 6mois c'est moi qui étais à sa place dans l'eau.

Mais je suis arrivé à temps pour te sauver.

Exact j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur toi.

Beaucoup de chance ? Je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours dans tes pattes !

Oh non ! fit la jeune femme tout en souriant et en prenant la main de Jane. Mais son visage se figea, et elle chercha quelque chose sur sa main mais ne la trouva pas.

Je l'ai enlevée ce matin.

Effectivement Jane ne portait plus son alliance.

J'en avais marre de vivre dans le regret alors que je suis avec toi depuis 6mois et surtout depuis que JohnLeRouge a été arrêté. Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi maintenant.

Merci Jane !

Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom cette nuit.

Peut-être mais là on est au boulot !

Bon d'accord.

Mais le téléphone de l'agent retentit gâchant ce petit moment de complicité. Le labo appelait pour prévenir que la jeune fille s'était bel et bien suicidée en avalant une dizaine de somnifères.

Bon allez on rentre au CBI !

Hein ?

C'est un suicide, c'est donc à la police de prendre la relève. Elle a ingérer une dizaine de somnifères et a sauté.

Ok boss !

Toute l'équipe repartit donc au QG du CBI pour finir les rapports d'enquêtes. Lisbon dans son bureau, les trois agents à leurs bureaux respectifs et Jane dans son canapé. Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Lisbon et il voulait que ce soit le plus beau. Mais que choisir ? Finalement il se décida et partit voir Lisbon dans son bureau. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Jane on est au boulot là !

Je sais. Mais il faut que je parte j'ai une course à faire je reviens d'ici une ou deux heure. Appelles-moi si besoin. Il l'embrassa et partit.

Mais Jane tu vas y aller comment tu n'as plus ta DS depuis l'accident ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, le bus existe et je sais encore me servir de mes jambes.

Bon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir ? Voyons voir, un week-end, des soins, un parfum, des bijoux, un animal ? Ah non elle a déjà eu un poney l'an dernier… Allons dans quelques boutiques pour avoir quelques idées.

Deux heures après, Jane ressortit avec des paquets à la main et reprit le bus direction le CBI. Arrivé aux locaux il cacha les paquets derrière son canapé. A la fin de la journée fut tranquille tout comme la soirée que le jeune couple passa chez Lisbon.

Alors? Je vais me cacher? En tout cas le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long et so Jisbon! J'essayerai de le poster ce week-end! En attendant bisous! 


	10. Chapter 10: Un jour un peu spécial

Ca yest j'ai fini mon chapitre! Mademoiselles Jisbonneuses vous allez être servis!

**Chapitre 10 : Un jour un peu spécial**

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 7h. Lisbon se réveilla dans un lit parsemé de pétales de roses rouges. Puis elle remarqua une petite boite en forme de cœur et une carte avec écrit dessus « Joyeux anniversaire ». Elle l'ouvrit et vit une magnifique chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait un splendide cœur en or sur lequel était gravé « Je t'aime » avec une petite émeraude pour le point du « i ». A ce moment-là, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Jane apparu avec un plateau où son petit déjeuner l'attendait ainsi qu'une rose rouge dans un vase.

Bien dormi belle endormie ?

Oui très bien et Patrick ton cadeau est magnifique il a du te coûter une fortune !

Quand on aime on ne compte pas. Je présume qu'il te plaît ?

Je l'adore. Tu peux m'aider à le mettre s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr ma douce et tendre.

Une fois le collier mis, le mentaliste profita de la situation pour lui embrasser le cou et ainsi lui donner des frissons. Mais le ventre de la jeune femme grogna et mit fin à ce petit moment de douceur.

Je te laisse manger, je reviendrai après.

Tu ne reste pas avec moi ?

J'ai déjà déjeuné et puis je te laisse un petit moment sans ton insupportable consultant.

Mon A-DO-RA-BLE consultant, rectification.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Jane partit laissant la jeune femme savourer son petit déjeuner et contempler son collier. Une fois terminé, elle partit à la salle de bain se préparer. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle put apercevoir Jane dans la cuisine en train de téléphoner. Qui pouvait-il appeler à 7h45 ? 7h45 ! Olala on va être en retard.

Jane on est à la bourre !

Bon je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas dans deux heures !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans deux heures ?

Oh non rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dès que les deux individus pénétrèrent dans la salle du CBI, Hightower leur sauta dessus.

Agent Lisbon filez dans votre bureau, vous avez un rapport à rédiger !

Ah bon et sur quelle enquête ?

Sur la dernière enquête et si vous avez fini occupez-vous je ne veux pas vous voir sortir de votre bureau de la journée !

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je suis votre supérieure et vous devez me respecter. Maintenant filez !

Bien madame.

Pendant que la jeune femme partit vers son bureau, Jane et Hightower se mirent à discuter avec les trois agents.

Bon le gâteau arrive dans 1h30 voir 2h. Où se déroule la réception ?

Au rez-de-chaussée on va aller préparer la salle. Cho, Rigsby vous venez ?

Oui Van Pelt on arrive.

Jane et Hightower se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

Je vois que vous arrivez tous les matins avec Lisbon.

Eum oui depuis l'accident je n'ai plus de voiture donc elle s'est proposé de m'amener et de me ramener chez moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'aurais une nouvelle voiture dans 1 mois.

Ah j'ai cru que…

Non ne vous inquiétez pas

D'accord mais depuis quand dormez-vous chez vous ?

Depuis qu'il est emprisonné et qu'il ne fait plus partit de ce monde.

Ah d'accord. Bon je retourne à mon bureau. A dans 2h.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent. Jane partit à la cuisine préparer un café pour sa bien aimée. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, elle avait la tête dans ses bras posés sur son bureau.

Je ne savais pas qu'il ne te fallait qu'un petit rapport pour que tu abandonnes aussi vite dit-il en posant la tasse brûlante sur le bureau.

Hein ! Oh Jane c'est toi ! Oui je sais j'abandonne mais je ne vois pas de quelle enquête la chef parle, et je n'ai rien à faire.

Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

Comme ?

Dormir, faire le ménage, ranger, penser…

Bon ben on va ranger alors.

Et moi je vais sur mon canapé.

En parlant de canapé où sont passés les autres ?

Hightower leur a donné la journée.

Mais c'est injuste. C'est mon anniversaire et je dois rester dans mon bureau alors que vous avez une journée de congé.

Je ne l'ai pas eu moi.

Oui enfin les autres quoi.

C'est la vie dit-il en partant pour esquiver l'agrafeuse qui volait dans sa direction.

2h15 après Jane reçut un sms : « OK en bas, famille Lisbon venez ». Jane se leva et repartit dans le bureau.

Je t'amène déjeuner.

Je ne peux pas sortir je te rappelle.

Je viens d'aller la voir c'est ok

C'est encore un plan foireux ?

On est ensemble depuis 6mois et tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu me déçois répondit le mentaliste en faisant mine de boude. La jeune femme se leva, contourna son bureau et se mit à Jane.

Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Jane se mit à sourire puis embrassa la jeune brune et ils partirent vers l'ascenseur.

« Ascenseur » s'afficha sur le message que Van Pelt venait d'ouvrir provenant de Jane.

Ils arrivent vous êtes prêts ?

Tout est ok.

Bon alors tout le monde en…

Elle n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent.

Joyeux anniversaire !

Lisbon eu un choc en voyant la pièce entièrement décorée de papier crépon en forme de lys, sa fleur préférée, d'ailleurs comment ont-ils su ? Jane ! Je parie que c'est lui ! Il y avait aussi une grande banderole avec inscrit dessus « Happy birthday Lisbon »

Merci mais il ne fallait pas faire tout ça pour moi.

Mais bien sûr que si Térésa !

La jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de ses frères puis elle s'empressa de les prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis l'anniversaire de Destiny. Tout le monde dans la salle était ému devant ce petit moment de tendresse. La jeune commença à rougir lorsqu'elle vit les paires d'yeux la fixaient.

Bon et bien à table ! s'exclama Rigsby ce qui provoqua un énorme fou rire de la salle tout en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Merci beaucoup les gars mais vous n'auriez pas du. Qui en eu l'idée ?

Tous les regards de l'équipe se tournèrent vers Jane et Van Pelt.

La fête c'est moi mais la déco c'est Van Pelt ?

Comment avez-vu su pour les lys ?

Et bine il y a un lys sur votre sac, donc j'en ai déduit que vous aimiez cette fleur.

Hey il va falloir que je me méfie de ton sens d'observation Van Pelt !

Dites patron et si vous ouvriez vos cadeaux ?

Ah Rigsby toujours le même.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux et des remercîments, l'équipe rentra chez elle car leur chef leur avez donné leur journée.

Il était 20h et Jane était sur le canapé en costume trois pièces noir, en train d'attendre Lisbon. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, en effet ce soir ce ne serait pas un soir comme les autres. Soit ça passe soit ça casse. Il partit à la cuisine voir si le repas qu'il avait préparé était préparé était prêt. Tout était bon, les bougies allumées, le chemin de roses… il ne manquait plus que la cerise sur le gâteau. En parlant du loup, la voilà qui descendit les escaliers de son appartement vêtu d'une robe verte descendant jusqu'aux genoux, avec un magnifique décolleté laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et ainsi admirer le collier que lui avait offert Jane. Lui fut coupé dans son élan et fut hypnotisé par la jeune femme.

Tu…tu es magnifique ce soir.

Merci tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Notre jeune couple s'installa dans la cuisine. Le diner se passa dans de très bonnes conditions. Enfin arriva le moment tant redouté par Jane : la fin du dessert. Lisbon était souriante et avait l'air heureuse. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. Le mentaliste se leva et mit un genou à terre devant Lisbon. Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à accélérer lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Térésa je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Certaines personnes penseront que 6mois ce n'est pas assez, d'autres diront tant qu'ils s'aiment.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'homme en face d'elle sortit un petit écrin avec dedans une bague surmontée d'un petit émeraude.

Térésa Lisbon veux-tu m'épouser ?

La question venait d'être posée, Jane et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Elle était sous le choc.

Térésa tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, je…

Mais Lisbon reprit ses esprits Elle ne rêvait, Lisbon lui sauta au cou et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser : « Oui je le veux ».

Je peux te mettre la bague au doigt.

Oui vas-y

Le consultant inséra délicatement la bague de la jeune femme autour de son doigt.

Elle est magnifique ! Elle a du te couter une fortune. Déjà avec le collier et maintenant la bague !

Comme je t'ai dis pour le collier quand on aime on ne compte pas !

En tout cas merci !

Les deux êtres s'embrassèrent passionnément montrant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lu. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme prit la main du mentaliste et l'entraina vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de son ôte et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied afin de profiter de leur nuit qui promettait d'être mouvementée.


	11. Chapter 11: Plus de peur que de mal

Coucou me revoici avec la suite! Oui je sais il est tard mais je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre avant de partir en week-end de fête nationale! Donc voici pour vous! Je crois qe c'est mon plus long chapitre! Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant dimanche jour ou je rentre! Merci Castle38 d'avoir commenter ma fic!

**Chapitre 11 : Plus de peur que de mal**

Le soleil se leva sur Sacramento, passa ses rayons à travers les stores de la maison et réveilla un jeune couple entrelacé. Enfin il réveilla plutôt la jeune femme qui émergeait difficilement à la réalité après la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de son bel étalon aux boucles blondes. En parlant du bel étalon, la jeune femme le contemplait. Si serein, si beau, lorsqu'il dormait, son homme et maintenant son fiancé. Non vous n'avez pas rêvé. Il l'avait demandé en mariage le jour de son anniversaire ! Son plus beau cadeau. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque le corps à côté d'elle se mit à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme passa sa main dans les boucles blondes du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bien dormi ?

Du peu que j'ai pu, très bien et toi ?

Très bien aussi.

Mais le réveil de la jeune femme retentit et brisa ce petit moment de bonheur. Le couple dut donc se lever, se préparer et partir sur leur lieu de travail.

La jeune conduisait comme d'habitude mais elle paraissait extrêmement stressée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à un feu, le jeune homme lui prit la main.

Hey Térésa, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai peur Patrick

Mais peur de quoi ?

Qu'elle découvre ça, fit elle en montrant la bague à son doigt.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a réussit à être ensemble pendant six mois sans qu'elle ne le remarque alors je pense qu'elle ne remarquera pas ta bague.

J'espère mais si elle le découvre je suis cuite.

Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce que j'aurais menti à un agent des forces de l'ordre. Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, après que tu sois partit à cause de notre dispute provoquée par sa visite surprise, je lui ai répondu que si un jour on devait être ensemble les poules auraient eu des dents.

Et les poules n'ont toujours pas de dents.

Non malheureusement.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là moi aussi.

Merci Patrick je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses me réconforter dans des moments comme cela.

Mais de rien ma chère Tessa.

Il voulut se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser mais un klaxon de voiture retentit les ramenant à la réalité. Lisbon était confuse vit que le feu était vert, démarra à grandes vitesses en direction du CBI. Une fois arrivés dans l'ascenseur, Lisbon était complètement stressée. Elle regardait ses pieds pour éviter le regard de Jane, et elle regardait sa bague.

Si tu ne veux pas je te comprendrai.

Ce… non je veux être avec toi jusqu' à la fin de ma vie, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, devenir Mme Jane. C'est juste que…. Je suis morte de peur !

Tu affrontes les plus dangereux criminels sans avoir peur et là tu as peur de ta chef ?

Oh ça va !

Il rigola et s'approcha de son visage, déposa sa main sur sa joue et il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible comme pour lui donner toute sa force avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Tos les deux partirent à leurs occupations, Lisbon dans son bureau à finir des dossiers et Jane sur son canapé dans le bureau de sa bien-aimée. Deux heures après, Van Pelt entra dans le bureau de sa patronne.

Euh boss voici le dossier que je devais vous rendre.

Bien posez le sur mon bureau.

Et euh je voulais vous dire que je trouve votre collier magnifique.

Merci fit la jeune femme en portant sa main à son cou.

Oh vous êtes fiancés !

Mmm… oui dit-elle en rougissant.

Et est-ce que je peux connaître l'identité de l'heureux élu ?

La jeune femme regarda en direction de son canapé. Van Pelt la suivi du regard et découvrit Jane tout souriant.

Oh c'est trop mignon Jane et Lisbon sont fiancés !

J'espère que je serais invitée au mariage !

Lorsque les trois personnes se retournèrent et virent à qui appartenait la voix, Van Pelt était terriblement confuse, Jane et Lisbon pâlirent.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sûr que cela allait être découvert pensa la jeune femme dépitée.

Jane, Lisbon je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure !

Oui chef !

Hightower partit du bureau de la jeune femme laissant Van Pelt, Jane et Lisbon dans un sentiment de peur, de confusion et de tristesse.

Je… je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne suis qu'une cruche, je suis impardonnable !

Van Pelt, ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne n'a vu que la chef était là. Et puis tu n'es pas une cruche.

Mais à cause de moi, soit vous allez devoir vous séparer soit l'un de vous deux va devoir quitter l'unité. Ce discours lui rappelait celui d'Hightower quand elle était encore avec Rigsby.

Dis Van Pelt ça te dérangerais de partir. J'ai besoin de parler avec Lisbon.

Pas de problème

Merci

La jeune rousse sortit du bureau et s'empressa de fermer la porte à clef avant de rejoindre sa compagne.

Térésa ça va ?

La jeune femme était assez pâle et avait les yeux qui commençaient à être rouges et remplis de larmes.

Oh ma Térésa, ne pleure pas je t'en pris, soit forte et puis j'ai un plan pour nous sortir de là.

Et s'il ne fonctionnait pas ? On ne peut pas se séparer parce que je t'aime trop et comme l'un de nous devra partir et qu'Hightower t'adore je serais dans l'obligation de partir.

Mon plan fonctionnera c'est obligé. Maintenant personne ne peut battre Patrick Jane !

Tu es sûr ?

Bon d'accord personne sauf toi mais pas Hightower je l'aurais je te le promets

Et il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible pour redonner de la force.

Merci je crois que j'en avais besoin.

Je te propose d'aller à la cuisine pour prendre un petit café avant d'affronter la bête sauvage.

D'accord.

Une fois le remontant pris, le couple se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hightower avec une grande appréhension.

Entrez !

Madame nous sommes là.

Bien asseyez-vous. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous entreprenez une relation tous les deux et vous venez de vous fiancer et vous pensiez que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ?

D'après vous depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble ?

Jane ne l'énerves pas !

Et bien si vous êtes fiancés c'est que vous êtes ensemble depuis un bon moment donc…

Vous êtes incapables de le dire vous avez su que nous étions ensemble lorsque Van Pelt a dit que nous étions fiancés, alors ne dites pas « vous croyez que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Jane ça suffit tu es en train d'aggraver notre cas.

Non non c'est exact. Mais bon maintenant je le sais et vous connaissez le règlement. Soit vous vous séparez ce qui ne va pas être facile vous que vous êtes fiancés donc l'un de vous va devoir quittez l'unité et ce sera vous agent Lisbon.

Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Parce que vous résolvez des enquêtes, certes avec des méthodes pas très légales, mais ça fonctionne.

Alors si elle part je pars. Vous avez le choix, soit on part tous les deux, soit que moi, soit vous faites comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu. De toute façon vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué alors que cela fait six mois que Térésa et moi sommes ensemble. Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué une baisse de travail, d'efficacité ? Non cela a toujours été pareil. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ce foutu règlement disant que les relations entre collèges « nuisaient » leur travail. C'est vraiment stupide, notre couple peut le prouver.

Jane c'est bon je partirais.

Non Lisbon, tu ne partiras pas ! Tu as toujours rêvé d'être chef d'équipe au CBI. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, rien ne se serait produit et on ne serait pas ici. Mais maintenant j'assume mes actes et je te dis que si tu pars, je pars avec toi un point c'est tout !

Bon et bien je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je fais comme si je n'avais jamais rien entendu mais attention pas de manifestations sentimentales ici, c'est clair ?

Oui Madame

Maintenant filez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Une fois hors du bureau d'Hightower et à l'abri des regards de tous, Lisbon attrapa le bras de Jane et l'entraina dans la salle des archives, salle qui la plupart du temps était déserte. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune captura les lèvres de son consultant et l'embrassa passionnément faisant ainsi retomber toute la pression accumulée durant ces quelques minutes de supplice. A bout de souffle, Lisbon se retira et se dirigea vers la porte mais le bras du mentaliste enroula sa taille et la ramenant contre son torse avant de l'embrasser de nouveau aussi passionnément que toute à l'heure. Puis il bifurqua sur sa mâchoire, sa joue puis son cou.

Monsieur le mentaliste n'aurait-il pas une idée derrière là tête ?

Peut-être je ne sais pas ! répondit-il tout en défaisant les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme.

Jane pas maintenant on est au boulot, tu imagines si on se faisait prendre.

Oh on ne peut même pas s'amuser !

On sort du bureau d'Hightower je te rappelle, tu veux peut-être y retourner ?

Non c'est bon en fait. Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous as amenés ici !

La jeune remit son chemisier de façon correcte et sourit à la remarque du mentaliste et le couple de la salle des archives comme si de rien n'était.

Deux mois après, Lisbon et Jane étaient toujours ensemble ainsi que Van Pelt et Rigsby. En effet leur chef avait réussi à convaincre Hightower de leurs laisser une chance, elle trouvait injuste qu'un seul couple ne soit accepté. Mais tout cela n'affecté en aucun cas le travail de l'équipe. Les enquêtes continuaient d'être résolues en temps et en heures, aucune manifestation de sentiments, rien à reprocher à cette équipe. Juste que Lisbon avait de plus en plus de sauts d'humeur. Cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Et là à l'heure où vous devait lire ma fic, la jeune femme était dans la salle de bain avec un test de grossesse à la main. Ben oui des nausées, des sauts d'humeur, une envie de fraise de plus en plus importante et un retard de deux mois il faut qu'en même s'en inquiéter. Lisbon tremblait en attendant le verdict. Et si Jane n'était pas encore prêt ? Quelle sera sa réaction ? Et pour son boulot ? La réaction d'Hightower ? Déjà qu'ils avaient faits des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir être ensemble, alors là enceinte ? Surtout qu'elle ne pourra pas le cacher longtemps ! C'est POSITIF ! Elle est fichue ! Bon premièrement l'annoncer à Jane, chose pas facile à faire. Allez on respire et on attaque !

Tessa à table !

J'arrive !

Le mentaliste l'attendait dans le salon. Il avait tout deviné : ses nausées, ses sauts d'humeur, ses envies de fraises. Il n'était pas mentaliste pour rien et puis il avait déjà côtoyé une femme enceinte : Angela qui portait sa fille Charlotte. Il avait été si heureux de savoir que dans quelques mois on allait l'appeler papa. De toute façon, il ne les oublierait jamais même si il allait vivre une nouvelle vie avec la aime et qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit sa douce descendre les escaliers de la maison de Jane. Ils avaient fini par s'installer chez le consultant après quelques travaux et quelques coups de peinture.

Térésa tu vas bien je te trouve pâle ?

Normal, elle allait annoncer à quelqu'un qui avait déjà perdu un enfant qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Oui oui ça va je dois faire une petite hypoglycémie j'ai un peu faim.

Alors viens manger lui dit Jane même s'il savait très bien ce qu'avait la jeune femme mais il voulait qu'elle le lui annonce, une si grande étape à ne pas rater.

Une fois le repas terminé et débarrassé le couple s'installa sur le canapé.

Euh Patrick je dois te dire quelque chose d'assez important.

Vas-y je t'écoute.

Comment dire cela ? Je…je suis enceinte.

Je sais.

Comment ? Enfin tu es un mentaliste donc rien ne t'échappe.

Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà côtoyé une femme enceinte. Et puis tes petits sauts d'humeur et tes envies de fraises t'ont trahi.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que tu le savais ?

Parce que je savais que tu aimerais me le dire et que c'est une grande étape pour une future maman l'annonce de la grossesse.

Merci Patrick

De rien Térésa.

Le couple s'embrassa et finit pas s'endormir sur le canapé, enlacés et la main de Jane posait sur le ventre de Lisbon.

Alors verdict vous aimez? Ou je sors?


	12. Chapter 12: Doutes et réconfort part I

**Chapitre 12 : Doutes et réconforts**

- Térésa !

- Mmm laisse moi dormir Grace !

- Térésa lève toi je te rappelle que tu te maries demain et qu'il reste certaines choses à préparer.

- QUOI ! C'est déjà demain !

- Oui c'est demain et calmes-toi !

- Ok je me calme.

- Bien. Bon on va devoir commencé par quelque chose que tu ne vas aimer..

- Oh non Grace je t'en supplie !

- Et si et il faut le faire si tu veux être belle demain et non ressemble à un yéti sous ta robe !

- Bon d'accord c'est partit…

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas en tant que témoin je me dois de t'encourager dans cette dure épreuve !

- Toi tu vas y passer c'est moi qui te le dit !

Xxxxxxx

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les esthéticiennes te pose des questions du genre « est ce que vous hydratez la peau chaque jour ? Ou encore Pourquoi est-ce que vous rasez ? Ou quand elle te tape la causette alors que toi tu veux souffrir en silence !

- Je n'en sais rien Térésa

- Non mais c'est vrai j'ai pas raison ? Rooh et puis zut je ne vais pas me pourrir le moral à case de ses filles ! On va où maintenant ?

- Essayer ta robe une dernière fois pour voir si tu passes toujours dedans avec ton ventre.

- Mais il est tout petit mon ventre ! Hightower n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais enceinte !

- Et euh tu penses lui dire quand ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je me dis qu'avec le fait que je me maries elle peut se douter que je puisse tomber enceinte mais bon …

- Hey Tess c'est le moment de déprimer demain tu te maries et tu vas profiter de ce jour. Ah bas les soucis du boulot tu ne penseras qu'a toi et à Jane et à cette journée qui ne se produira qu'une seule fois dans ta vie d'accord ?

- Ok. Ah bas les soucis !

- Ah je te reconnais bien là !

- Bon allez on l'essaye cette robe ?

- Okey !

Xxxxxxxxx

- Bon qu'est que l'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Alors 9h30 coiffeur 11h dernier essayage du costume.

- Merci Kimball et euh Wayne tu as vérifié si tout ok avec le traiteur ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème !

- Je savais qu'en te confiant la tache du traiteur tu aurais réussi cette mission haut la main !

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Moi rien !

- Hey les gars ont se calme ok ? Demain Patrick se marie et on doit positif et en général le marié et le témoin ne doivent pas être amochés à cause d'une stupide bagarre !

- Oui excuse nous Cho !

- Bien maintenant on part sinon on va être la bourre !

Xxxxxxxx

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

- Bon et bien merci Grace pour cette belle journée et à demain matin !

- A demain pour le grand jour !

Demain. Et oui, demain c'est le grand jour, le jour J. Certains disent que c'est le début de l'enfer, d'autres le jour le plus heureux de leur vie. Il s'agit d'un tournant dans la vie pour deux êtres; Le mariage. C'est un peu le but de toutes les petites filles, trouver son prince charmant et de se marier avec lui comme dans les contes de fées. Mais ma vie n'a jamais été un conte de fées loin de là. Alors est-ce que cela peut changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur. De quoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain je me réveillerais dans mon lit, seule comme avant, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mensonge, un piège contre moi, peur de pas savoir ce que je veux. Est-ce que je veux vraiment finir ma vie avec Patrick Jane, l'homme qui arnaqué les gens, qui s'est fait passé pour un médium, qui s'est caché derrière un masque d'homme joyeux alors qu'au fond de lui il bouillonnait de rage et son cœur était glacé? C'est vrai que maintenant, il a l'air plus heureux, mais est-ce que c'est moi et mon amour qui avons réchauffé son cœur ou bien est ce le fait que son pire ennemi ne soit plus de ce monde? Je ne sais plus et je doute. La veille de mon mariage, je doute de nos sentiments… enfin je sais que je l'aime mais je ne sais pas… Surtout que je porte l'enfant de cet homme qui fait battre mon cœur, qui m'a sauvé, qui me réconforte, qui me fait sourire, qui … Oui je l'aime j'en suis sur mais est ce le cas pour lui? Toujours cette question qui reviens sans cesse dans votre tête et…

_**Toc,toc,toc**_

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte ne sachant pas qui pouvait se trouver derrière cette porte.

-Mlle Térésa Lisbon ?

-Euh oui c'est bien moi.

-J'ai une livraison pour vous. Tenez et bonne soirée.

-Merci

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lisbon inspecta le bouquet de lys que le fleuriste venait de lui apporté. Au milieu du bouquet il y avait une rose rouge, une seule, sur laquelle était accrochée une petite pancarte sur laquelle était écrite :

**Un mariage pour toujours, qui est entouré d'amour, celui qui rime avec toujours, et cela chaque jour…**

**Le mariage est un symbole dans la vie, celui d'aimer et de dire toujours oui, aimer cette femme qui est notre dulcinée, cette femme tant aimé… **

**Un mariage avec un feu d'artifice sur le balcon, qui est aussi beau que la passion, la passion d'aimer, cette bien aimée…**

**Elle qui est si belle, elle est unique et celle, qui a notre cœur, et que l'on veut voir remplir de bonheur…**

**Un mariage d'amour, un mariage pour toujours, une fiancée qui devient mariée, cette femme si belle qui est aimée…**

**Je t'aime Térésa**

Au dos de la carte un autre message était marqué :

**RDV à 19h sur notre plage**

Un message de la part de Jane. Comme s'il avait senti mes doutes et ma peine. Un si beau message, une si belle déclaration peut mettre fin à tous vos doutes et à vos questions. C'est sur, il m'aime, je le sens. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur, comme si la flamme qui brûle pour lui dans mon cœur venait de renaître, de reprendre de l'ampleur. C'est bien moi, Térésa Lisbon qui ai rallumé la flamme de l'amour de cette homme qu'il pensait être éteinte pour toujours. Je n'ai plus en face de moi Patrick Jane l'arnaqueur, le charlatan mais bien Patrick Jane l'homme heureux qui est prêt à tout pour écrire un nouveau livre de sa vie. Je l'aime au plus profond de moi .Tout comme le mythe de l'amour avec les androgynes, je suis en quête de ma moitié, je l'ai trouvé et je veux à nouveau ne faire qu'un avec elle fuir la solitude pour retrouver l'harmonie lui montrer combien je l'aime et tout ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Lui prouver que l'enfant que je porte est bien le fruit de notre amour.

-Bon quelle heure est-il ? 18h00. Je vais aller me préparer pour ce rendez-vous mystère.

Xxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 12: Doutes et réconfort part II

**Coucou tout le monde me voici de retour! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le reatrd mais je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration. Mais elle est revenue!**

**Voici la deuxième partie de Doutes et réconfort j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12 : Doutes et réconfort Partie 2**

_RDV à 19h sur notre plage  
>Un message de la part de Jane. Comme s'il avait senti mes doutes et ma peine. Un si beau message, une si belle déclaration peut mettre fin à tous vos doutes et à vos questions. C'est sur, il m'aime, je le sens. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur, comme si la flamme qui brûle pour lui dans mon cœur venait de renaître, de reprendre de l'ampleur. C'est bien moi, Térésa Lisbon qui ai rallumé la flamme de l'amour de cette homme qu'il pensait être éteinte pour toujours. Je n'ai plus en face de moi Patrick Jane l'arnaqueur, le charlatan mais bien Patrick Jane l'homme heureux qui est prêt à tout pour écrire un nouveau livre de sa vie. Je l'aime au plus profond de moi .Tout comme le mythe de l'amour avec les androgynes, je suis en quête de ma moitié, je l'ai trouvé et je veux à nouveau ne faire qu'un avec elle ; fuir la solitude pour retrouver l'harmonie ; lui montrer combien je l'aime et tout ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Lui prouver que l'enfant que je porte est bien le fruit de notre amour.<em>

-Bon quelle heure est-il ? 18h00. Je vais aller me préparer pour ce rendez-vous mystère.

Jane était assis sur le sable fin d'une plage. Enfin, pas n'importe quelle plage, c'était celle il avait emmené Lisbon pour la toute première fois après sa sortie de l'hôpital et avaient eu leurs premier rendez-vous. Mais c'était aussi ici qu'il avait fait sa demande en mariage à Angela, sa défunte épouse. Elle lui manquait énormément ainsi que sa fille, c'était un fait. Il les aimerait toujours même s'il avait décidé d'avancer dans la vie, de commencer un nouveau livre de sa vie et cette fois ci, Térésa Lisbon serait dedans. Sur chacune des pages, il voulait voir son nom inscrit. Il l'a protègerait coûte que coûte ne voulant pas que ce nouveau livre se termine comme le précédent, de cette façon aussi tragique. Les souvenirs assaillirent le mentaliste, lui remontrant les images de sa femme et de sa fille baignant dans leurs sangs et du smiley, lui faisant face au mur, toujours aussi arrogant. Il se revoyait en train de les tenir dans ses bras, leur suppliant de revenir, de ne pas le laisser, se laissant emmener par les secours tel un automate. Il revoyait ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter… Mais le bruit d'un moteur de voiture le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le jeune homme reconnu la voiture de Lisbon et il s'empressa d'aller se cacher pour préparer sa surprise.

Lisbon, quand à elle, sortit de son véhicule, et se mit à marcher sur le sable blanc. Une légère brise se leva et fit voler la jolie robe bleue qu'elle portait, lui provoquant ainsi un léger frisson. La jeune femme continua sa route cherchant sans cesse du regard l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle avait beau regarder partout, aucune trace de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était 19h15. Il ne viendrait pas, il était toujours ponctuel depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait donc décidé de la laisser seule la veille de son mariage. Il l'avait abandonnée, il l'avait faite espérer avec son message mais tout ça n'était rien. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, désespérée alors que derrière elle, s'avançait sans un bruit le consultant. Doucement, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une main lui encercler la taille ce qui la fit sursauter de surprise. Elle se retourna et tomba directement sur ses beaux yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Aussitôt, elle se releva pour se mettre face à lui, heureuse comme jamais, il était là devant elle, elle qui pensait quelques secondes plus tôt qu'il lui avait fait faux bond. La jeune femme, mue par un amour intense, enlaça ses bras autour du cou du consultant qui en fit de même. Leurs visages s'approchaient lentement et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant cinq minutes non stop. Ils profitaient du calme que leur procurait cette plage immense et déserte. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Soudain, Lisbon s'arrêta, se libéra de son étreinte amoureuse et le regarda de ses yeux d'un vert troublant.

- "Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, Jane…

- Voyons, ma douce, tu sais que lorsque je donne un rendez-vous, je suis toujours là…"

Sur ces derniers mots, il prit la jeune femme à bras le corps et l'emmena dans un coin de la plage qu'il trouvait magnifique. Parvenu à l'endroit, il la redéposa à même le sable et s'installa à côté d'elle, l'encerclant de ses bras musclés.

- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique Jane... Mais d'ou le connais-tu?

- Après notre premier rendez-vous j'y suis revenu un après-midi pour explorer la plage.

- Ne…ne me dites pas que c'est ici même que vous...Avez demandé votre femme en mariage...

- Si c'est aussi ici que j'ai demandé Angela en mariage.

- C''est tellement mignon...

La jeune femme se redressa sur le coté cherchant le regard océan du jeune homme.

- Jane... je voulais te dire... heu... Je... heu... Tu comptes énormément pour moi... Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... C'est d'un homme comme toi que j'ai besoin d'avoir à mes côtés... Il faut dire que je suis heureuse que vous ayez fait le premier pas dans notre relation. Je ressentais beaucoup de choses pour toi depuis si longtemps mais je n'avais jamais osé te le dire, cela aurait été trop irrespectueux envers toi...

- Irrespectueux ?

- Tu avais perdu ta femme et je savais qu'elle habitait toujours tes pensées...

- Elle les habite toujours un peu mais maintenant c'est surtout toi qui les occupe ainsi que lui répondit dit-il tout en caressant le ventre légèrement arrondi de la jeune femme.

- Et oui notre petit bonhomme... Je l'aime déjà !

- Moi aussi. Il me tarde tellement de voir ce petit être.

- Il va te falloir encore attendre 6 mois, mon cœur le temps qu'il grandisse...

- Vivement ce moment alors…

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme Celle-ci appréciait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui donne ces petits moments de tendresse quand elle en avait envie.

- Mon cœur , et si on lui trouvait déjà un beau prénom à notre ange? Ou on peut attendre si tu préfères...

- Oh non ! on peut commencer maintenant. Voyons…

- Si c'est une fille, on pourrait l'appeler Lisa... Ou Marie... ou encore... mmmh...

- Stella? c'est jolie non ?

- Stella ? J'aime beaucoup !

- Ce sera notre petite étoile à nous. Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Et bien… Nohan?

- Oh j'aime beaucoup. Alors ce sera Stella et Nohan !

Lisbon lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément, tellement heureuse.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que de lui trouver un prénom te ferais autant d'effets ...

- Tu me rends folle, c'est pas ma faute... Et si on allait manger une glace, je commence à avoir un peu faim?

- Hum ça me tente bien allons chez O'Malley alors !

Un quart d'heure après la DS bleue ciel du mentaliste se gara devant l'établissement et aussitôt un beau blond en sortit et alla ouvrir à une très belle femme. Ils y rentrèrent et s'installèrent à une table alors que le serveur s'approchait déjà d'eux. La commande prise, celui ci repartit, laissant le couple seul.

- Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais enfin t'appeler Madame Jane !

- Vivement ce moment... J'ai tellement hâte d'être ta femme, on va pouvoir enfin recommencer une autre vie !

- Je n'attends plus que ça ma belle souffla Jane tout en lui prenant sa main. Mais le serveur et leur déposa deux belles coupes de glace.

- Mmm une bonne glace !

- Régales toi avec ta glace à la fraise !

- Merci et toi qu'est ce que tu as pris?

- Une glace à la mangue, mon fruit préféré.

-Chouette! s'exclama Lisbon tout en plongeant délice sa cuillère dedans pour en goûter un peu. Mmm délicieux !

- Eh! C'est ma glace !

- Trop tard! Tu peux goûter de la mienne si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir ! Il se redressa et plongea sa cuillère dans la coupe de Lisbon mais au lieu de la mettre dans sa bouche il en mit sur le nez de la jeune femme.

- Mais !

- Me voilà vengé répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir monsieur! Elle prit une cuillère de glace qu'elle déposa tout aussi doucement sur son nez.

Le couple se regarda et finit pas éclater de rire face à leur gaminerie. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils finirent de manger leurs glaces et repartirent chez eux. Le lendemain allait être une grande journée pour eux.

**Alors ça vous a plu? Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez en appuyat sur le petit bouton en dessous :D! Normalement la suite devrait arriver le week end prochain !**


	14. Chapter 13: Le jour J

******Coucou tout le monde! Je suis désolée je me suis faite rattrapée par les achats et préparatifs de Noël! Mais me revoici avec le dernier chapitre de ma fic avant l'épilogue. Sur ce bonne lecture!****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Le jour J**

_Maison de Jane : _

Ça y est, le jour J était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Jane et Lisbon allaient finalement s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, et pour fêter cet évènement grandiose, leurs familles ainsi que leurs amis étaient présents pour pouvoir le célébrer. On pouvait y apercevoir Madeleine Hightower accompagnée de ses deux enfants, Mimi et Will, Virgil Minelli, Danny Ruskin, les trois frères Lisbon accompagnés de leurs épouses et enfants. Mais il y avait également Cho et Rigsby, les deux témoins avec leurs compagnes respectives, Élise et Van Pelt.

Pendant ce temps, Lisbon finissait de se préparer dans la chambre des futurs mariés. Van Pelt aidait son amie à fermer son bustier puis amena la jeune femme face à la glace pour la coiffer d'un simple diadème comme celui qu'elle portait lors de l'enquête sur le vol de bijoux pour pouvoir tenir son voile. Puis, la jeune femme passa au maquillage. Un léger coup d'eye-liner, un peu de vert sur ses yeux pour faire ressortir la jolie couleur des siens, un soupçon de mascara et enfin une légère touche de gloss pour briller de mille feux. Lisbon avait l'impression d'être une princesse dans sa robe blanche avec de belles dorures sur son bustier. C'était un rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait enfin, elle qui pensait qu'elle ne se marierait jamais.

- Térésa, tu es vraiment magnifique!

- Merci Grace.

Pendant ce temps, Jane faisait son entrée dans le salon afin de saluer les convives. Mais un seul attira son attention. En effet, le mentaliste reconnut cette tête familière qui n'était autre qu'Alex Jane, son père.

- Papa? Mais… enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? fit-il, éberlué

- Voyons, je n'allais tout de même pas rater ce si beau moment de ta vie quand même, fiston!

- Comment as-tu su?

- Térésa m'a envoyé une invitation. Cette femme à l'air formidable.

- Elle l'est.

- Je suis aussi venu pour te présenter mes excuses pour toutes ces années où je n'ai été qu'un égoïste et non un père pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de les accepter aujourd'hui mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- Merci Papa…. Je suis désolé je dois te laisser. On se voit après la cérémonie.

Et c'est sur cette discussion que Jane, accompagné de ses deux témoins Cho et Rigsby, partit avec sa DS, en direction de l'église. Deux minutes après, Lisbon, toute resplendissante, descendit les escaliers lentement sous les applaudissements et les vivats des invités, ce qui la rendit joyeuse. Même son frère siffla sa beauté, ce qui lui attira un coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part de Miley, sa femme. Cette dernière s'approcha de la jeune mariée pour lui remettre son diadème en place et lui souffla:

- Tu es magnifique, Térésa!

- C'est gentil, mais je voulais surtout te dire merci, Miley.

- Merci? Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait!

- Si. Tu m'as fais réagir… C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu trouver mon prince charmant. Alors encore une fois merci!

- Alors de rien ma chérie. Maintenant dépêches-toi ! J'en connais un qui doit t'attendre là-bas!

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent afin que l'une puisse réaliser son rêve. Lisbon ainsi que Van Pelt montèrent dans le SUV de la jeune femme et se mirent en route en direction de l'église où l'heureux évènement allait se produire.

_Église Sainte Gloria :_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'église était complète. Tous les invités avaient pris place et attendaient, tout comme Jane, la mariée. Et c'est lorsque la musique de la marche nuptiale commença, que tous les regards convergèrent vers le fond de ce lieu sacré. Jane avait vraiment hâte de voir sa future femme, savoir comment allait-elle être habillé. De toute façon, cette femme était magnifique quoi qu'elle portait. Enfin, l'objet de ses désirs arriva avec un beau bouquet blanc et doré dans les mains. Il fut comme aspiré par sa beauté et son sourire. La jeune femme était complètement stressée même si elle savait que tout se passerait bien. La seule chose dont elle avait peur était que quelqu'un puisse s'opposer à leur union. Mais elle devait sourire, pour elle et pour l'homme qui l'attendait à côté de l'autel, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années. Enfin le couple se retrouva côte à côte et Jane pu retirer le voile qui couvrait le visage de sa bien aimée.

Une demi-heure après, le moment des échanges des alliances et des vœux commença, le moment clé de cette cérémonie.

- Patrick et Térésa, vous avez écouté la parole de Dieu qui a révélé aux hommes le sens de l'amour et du mariage. Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte?

- Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur

- Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie?

- Oui, pour toute notre vie.

- Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents?

- Oui, nous l'acceptons.

- Patrick Jane, ici présent, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Térésa Lisbon ici présente?

- Oui, je le veux. Dit-il solennellement

- Térésa Lisbon, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Patrick Jane ici présent?

- Oui, je le veux. Poursuivit-elle

- Vous pouvez échanger les vœux.

- Térésa, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Patrick, je te reçois comme mari et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement tout au long de notre vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Mimi et Will, vous pouvez approcher. Demanda le prêtre

Les deux enfants d'Hightower s'approchèrent timidement. Tous deux portant un coussin sur lequel reposait les deux alliances toutes simples, justes dorées. Patrick prit la première et la fit glisser le long de l'annulaire de Lisbon. En même temps, il récita cette phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir répété des centaines de fois.

- Térésa, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour éternel et indestructible et de notre fidélité.

- Patrick, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour éternel, indestructible et de notre fidélité. répondit la jeune femme tout en glissant le second anneau le long de l'annulaire de Jane, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Vous êtes désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Je vais procéder à la bénédiction nuptiale :

_Seigneur notre Dieu,_

_Bénis, protège et fortifie_

_L'amour de ces nouveaux époux :_

_Que leur amour soutienne leur fidélité ;_

_Qu'il les rende heureux_

_Et leur fasse découvrir_

_La joie du don total à celui qu'on aime._

_Que leur amour, semblable à ton amour, Seigneur,_

_Devienne une source de vie ;_

_Qu'il les garde attentifs aux appels de leurs frères,_

_Et que leur foyer soit ouvert aux autres._

_En s'appuyant sur leur amour,_

_Qu'ils prennent une part active à la construction d'un monde plus juste et plus fraternel,_

_Et soient ainsi fidèles à leur vocation d'hommes."_

_"Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur - Amen._ Monsieur Jane vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le couple se regarda amoureusement, juste avant que le consultant prenne dans ses bras son épouse et ne la fasse basculer en arrière pour lui donner un baiser des plus étourdissants. Toute l'assemblée applaudit devant ce couple remplit d'amour. Les témoins s'approchèrent afin de signer les registres, suivis pas les deux jeunes mariés. Une fois cela fait, Jane prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, raccompagnés par les invités. Le couple s'engouffra dans le DS du mentaliste ainsi que Danny Ruskin, leur chauffeur pour l'évènement, et partirent en direction de la maison du couple, qui attendait avec impatience ses invités.

- Au fait, ma douce, merci pour mon père.

- Je savais que cela te ferais plaisir, Patrick.

- Et tu as eu raison…

La voiture démarra, laissant ce couple enlacé et s'embrassant pour manifester leur amour, vers la suite de cette journée.

Même si la vie n'a pas toujours été belle chez ces deux personnes, elle avait néanmoins choisi de les faire se rencontrer, de s'apprécier. Et enfin, elle avait décidé de les unir afin qu'ils puissent emprunter le même chemin et de connaître une nouvelle vie pleine d'amour, de joie et de gaieté. Ils le méritaient bien.

**Alors vous avez aimé? L'épilogue devrait être posté d'ici dimanche. Et surtout JOYEUX NOEL!**


	15. Chapter 14: L'épilogue

**Et voilà voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je sais je suis en retard et j'en suis désolée!  
>Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté et lu cette histoire! Merci à helenajane, jisbonlove96 et à Manol'a d'avoir commenté mon dernier chapitre.<br>Sur ce bonne lecture et peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures .**

**Épilogue : Joyeux Noël !**

___Au environ de 1h du matin_

- "Chhuuut! Fais doucement, tu vas réveiller les parents!"  
>- "Pardon…"<br>- "Bon on regarde juste si le Papa Noël est passé d'accord? Rien de plus, on n'ouvre pas et on ne crie pas, tu es d'accord?"  
>- "Ok je ne dirais rien du tout."<br>- "Prêt pour cette mission commando de la plus haute importance?"  
>- "Paré, commandant!"<br>- "Alors c'est parti!"

Une porte à l'étage s'ouvrit tout doucement et on pu alors apercevoir deux petits êtres sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la pièce centrale de la maison. On pouvait voir un beau sapin de Noël, décoré de guirlandes et de boules dorés avec une belle guirlande lumineuse blanche au milieu.

- "Regarde! Ils sont là! Le père Noël est passé et il a déposé les cadeaux! Viens, viens on va voir ce qu'on va avoir!"  
>- "Reviens ici! Papa et Maman vont nous entendre! Ils seront pas contents si ils nous voient ici!"<br>- "Mais on ne fait pas de bruit!"  
>- "Non! Tu avais promis de ne rien faire! Tu voulais voir les cadeaux, tu les as vu, maintenant on retourne dans la chambre!"<br>- "Bon d'accord…"

Sur ces paroles, les deux enfants remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour se coucher.

_Environ 9h du matin_

Les rayons commençaient doucement à percer à travers les rideaux lorsqu'un jeune couple tendrement enlacé fut réveillé par deux petits êtres sautant sur leur lit afin de le réveiller.

- "Papa! Maman! Le Papa Noël! Il est passé!"  
>- "Et en plus y a plein de cadeaux!"<br>- "Oh, ça veut dire que vous avez été sage cette année." leur répondit leur père tout en se redressant de son lit.  
>- "Ouais! Dis Papa on peut y aller? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiiiit?"<br>- "Allez-y! Mais vous attendez que Maman et moi soyons descendus pour ouvrir vos cadeaux d'accord? Sinon j'envoie une lettre au Père Noël pour qu'ils vous mettent sur la liste des méchants enfants."  
>- "Oh non pas la liste des méchants! On n'aura plus de cadeaux après…"<br>- "Alors on attend bien sagement ses parents, d'accord?"  
>- "Oui Papa…"<br>- "Bien. Descendez toujours au salon, le temps que je réveille votre mère."

Lorsque le couple fut bien réveillé et habillé, il se rendit dans la salle à manger près du sapin. Leur jeune garçon, blond aux yeux verts, sautait déjà partout, plus qu'impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Par contre, leur fille, brune aux yeux verts, elle, attendait patiemment sur le canapé, regardant les beaux présents accumulés sous l'arbre de Noël.

- "Maman, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux?"  
>- "Bien sûr Nohan, vas-y."<br>- "Ouais!" fit il tout joyeux

Et c'est sur ces mots que le jeune garçon se rua sous le sapin afin de déchiqueter les papiers cadeaux qui recouvraient ses jouets. La jeune fille, quand à elle, s'approcha du sapin, attrapa deux cadeaux et les tendit tout sourire à ses parents.

- "C'est pour vous!"  
>- "Merci Stella…"<p>

Chaque membre de la famille s'affairait à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Des cris de joie fusèrent, ainsi que quelques larmes de joie face à cette si belle ambiance de famille. Mais malheureusement, tout cela fut interrompu par la sonnette de leur maison qui retentissait. Ce fut le mentaliste qui alla ouvrir. Aussitôt, trois voix lancèrent, à l'unisson:

- "JOYEUX NOEL!"  
>- "Joyeux noël Wayne et Grace! Oh mais Kimball et Elise sont là aussi. Je suis si content de vous voir en ce jour de fête ! Rentrez il fait froid dehors."<br>- "Merci Patrick."  
>- "Tonton Wayne, Tatie Grace et tonton Kimball! Crièrent les deux enfants, heureux de voir leur oncles et tante à la maison.<br>- "Coucou vous deux! Vous allez bien?"  
>- "Oui! Regardez le Papa Noël, il m'a apporté une boite de magie!"<br>- "Oh mais tu vas devenir encore plus fort que ton papa alors?" Demanda Rigsby  
>- "Ouaip!"<br>- "Et toi ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as eu?" questionna Grace  
>- "J'ai eu une belle poupée. Regarde, en plus elle te ressemble, Tatie!" répondit Stella tout en lui montrant sa poupée qui était rousse.<br>- "Ah oui c'est vrai. Eh les enfants, regardez le Père Noël a déposé ça pour vous dans nos maison."  
>- "Ouais! À nouveau des cadeaux!"<br>- "Nohan! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?" lui demanda Lisbon  
>- "Merci tout le monde." Leur répondit-il avec un beau sourire<br>- "Ah je préfère ça."  
>- "Ahlala! Térésa et la politesse…"<br>- "Je l'éduque dès maintenant avant qu'il ne se mette à faire des bêtises comme son père."  
>- "Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…"<br>- "Mais bien sûr… Tu sais, j'ai eu un excellent professeur qui m'a appris à détecter le moindre mensonge."  
>- "Zut…"<p>

Les rires fusèrent avec cette conversation et lorsque les enfants découvrirent leurs cadeaux, ils s'empressèrent d'essayer leurs beaux déguisements. Les invités restèrent ainsi toute la journée à partager la dinde et l'ambiance de Noël. Lorsque les invités partirent et que les enfants furent couchés, Jane entraîna Lisbon avec lui sur le canapé et lui tendit une boite en velours.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
>- "Je voulais attendre que l'on ne soit que tous les deux pour te l'offrir. Ouvre et tu verras."<p>

La jeune femme s'exécuta et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit son cadeau de Noël. En effet la boite renfermait un magnifique bracelet en argent avec une émeraude incrusté sur le côté. Au dos de celui-ci, on pouvait y lire une date: le 27 mai 2010. Lisbon savait exactement à quoi correspondait cette date. C'était le jour où elle s'était réveillée de son coma et qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Les larmes de joie prises au piège dans ses yeux finirent par se libérer et coulèrent sur ses joues.

- "Il… Il est magnifique Patrick."  
>- "J'espère qu'il te plaît…"<br>- "Énormément, Patrick. C'est le plus cadeau que l'on m'est fait après que l'on t'ait mis sur ma route ainsi que nos deux belles créatures."

Le cœur du consultant se gonfla de bonheur devant la si belle déclaration de sa bien aimée, qui pour lui valait tous les cadeaux du monde. Alors pour lui faire comprendre, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, ou même amoureusement, lui transmettant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maintenant la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule….


End file.
